A Special Kind Of Love
by Lnriley96
Summary: Set in the 1800's, where Miley is a outcast to society because of her speech problems. Nate is just a apprentice working for Miley's father. Can he save her from the tortured life she lives in the small judgmental town? Or will he start confusion? Niley!


_**Hey! I'm back! Okay so I finally have a computer! See my computer broke down for some strange reason, so I had to do everything on my little iTouch. Well if you have an iTouch you know it's super hard to type and so I couldn't write. Then for some reason "Calling You" got deleted! Then I finally fixed this computer after what? 3 MONTHS! Or something like that. Anyways this computer deleted all it's files so "Calling you" is over. I might rewrite it but it's going to be different because 1. I don't have the copies to the chapters, and 2. I didn't like the series. SO anyways this is a trailer I found on one of my old diaries. Enjoy!**_

_**A Special Kind Of Love**_

**Miley was a special girl**

_Her mom impatiently smacks the back of the small girl's hand_

"_Say, "Can I play" correctly or you won't."_

_The little girl squints and consecrates, "C-c-cyan ne-a"_

_The mother shakes her head in disapproval._

**Born in a judgmental period**

_The teens huddle up together after Meeting and stare at Miley._

"_She's so stupid she isn't even allowed to go to school." One of the teens whisper_

"_I heard she can't even say her own name." One jumps in._

_The group snickers together._

**Where she's disliked by her sisters**

_The two wonderfully dressed girls walk out the door confidently. There dates waiting outside. It seemed to Miley that they had new dates every couple of weeks._

"_Miley, don't forget to finish the laundry." Selena yelled._

_"Miley my room needs to be cleaned." Demi yelled after her._

"_Y-yes-s g-gir-rls" she stutters. Miserable. _

**And has the guilt of being a burden to her family**

_Miley quietly walks down the stairs to get some water, trying to make least noise as possible since it was late_

"_It's a shame and disappointment that Miley will never get a husband, I mean, who Goodman would call a ill woman like Miley." Miley overhears her mother say to someone from living room at the bottom of the stairs. Miley bows her head in shame in the shadows of the candlelight._

**She does have one person who cares for her**

_As Miley sweeps the long porch, she hears a familiar ring of horse hoofs in the distance. She smiles broadly up to Nate. He smiles back as he dismounted his horse. "Hello my lady," he greets her, bowing and kissing her hand. Miley chuckles at his gentleman gesture. He straightens up and flashes that enchanting smile, making miley get butterflies in her stomach._

**Nate loved her too**

_Nate caught a glimpse of the busy miley, as she walked across the dining room, a broom at hand. As usual, Miley was busy with chores. Leaving him all alone with her sisters Selena and Demi. "She knows I hate her sisters!" he thought angerly in his head, faking a smile to the sisters._

_"So Nate, is it fun working with father? He doesn't work you to hard does he?" Selena said reaching her hand out to his on the table. _

_He quickly placed his hand on his lap away from her reach, "Actually he's pretty cool to work with. Speaking of, I probably need to get back to the shop." he said quickly getting up. As he said before, He hated the sisters. They were the brats of the family, and they played the part oh to well. He knew they all liked him, and that their father was hoping for him to call one of them but he had his eyes on a very special girl. As he walked out, he glanced at Miley and managed to catch her eye. He swiftly slit his throat with his finger and stuck his tongue out to show his disgust. She silently chucked, causing him to have butterflies in his stomach. _

**He had a plan to save her**

"_Miley," Nate spoke in a whisper, "Let's get married and leave this place. Let's be free!" he said spreading his arms out, smiling. She shook her head vigorously. Her eyes showing fear, and mouth pressed to a thin line. "I-I can't-t…."_

"_Why?" He asked holding her hands, "Why not?" _

"_M-My S-sist-ters. . ."_

**What happens when confusion starts up?**

_As Pa and Nate make it to the door, pa asked "have your eyes on one of my fine girls?"_

"_Yes," he smiles. He looks back at Miley who is sewing with her sister Selena. _

"_Ahh," Pa sighs, he leads Nate out the door and joyfully walks back inside. "Well, it seems like Mr. Lucas has his eyes on a special someone. He smiles at Selena. Miley looks down in disappointment._

"_I came to call." Nate said to pa, smiling. Pa smiles broadly also. "'Tis time Selena had a decent husband." Nate's face goes white, "Uh..."_

**Will he tell them he loves Miley?**

**Will he save her before it's too late?**

"_She's a disgrace to our family and town. She has acted against the will of god and caused trouble to others." Her mother shirked. The crowded nodded and whispered in agreement. _

"_I say to the stocks!" her sister added._

_The crowd shouted in excitement._

_Miley falls to the ground, sobbing. Nate stood at the door of the meeting house, frozen in disbelief._

**This is, **_**"A special kind of love."**_

_Anyways that's that. It's set in the old days if you didn't notice. Miley has a communication disorder. I LOVE demi, she's just going to be a mean sister, or maybe not. I just realize that it's kinda like Black Keys, a little bit. Also I don't know about the title, if you think of something better tell me! and Please tell me what you think! I don't know if i'll do it or not. **Tell me! **_


End file.
